A Second Changes Everything
by NorthCarolinaGirl4Life
Summary: Summary: Jeff Hardy has got a brand new Cavileir and takes Shannon on a test drive, but things go horribley wrong and it could end up changing everyone's lives forever.
1. Default Chapter

A/N- I figured that I might as well start my new story right as I was ending my old one, so this is it. I'm gonna update this about once a week, so that's when you can be looking for it. Um, I really hope you like it, and I hope I don't get toooo many flames, or reviewers, for it. This was just a little thing that I was thinking about the other day. I don't know if this thing has been done to death or not, but if anyone feels that I ripped them off, I am so so so sorry.  
  
Disclaimer- I own a cup of ice and a bottle of cherry pepsi. There are some cops, a few medics, a nurse, and a man in there that I put in here, but wow, everyone wants them, don't they.   
  
Summary: Jeff Hardy has got a brand new Cavileir and takes Shannon on a test drive, but things go horribley wrong and it could end up changing everyone's lives forever.  
  
Set during the present, or something like that.  
  
*  
  
----------------  
  
A Second Changes Everything  
  
PREVIEW  
  
---------------  
  
*  
  
Jeff Hardy honked the horn of his brand new car, smiling brightly as his best friend, Shannon Moore, made his way from the house. If he hadn't been sleeping, it should looked like he wanted to. Shannon took one look at the Cavilier before coming over. He ran his hands over the smooth metal of the passenger side door. "I can't believe you got it!"  
  
"I know, me either." Jeff agreed, "Go get your coat, you're freezing. I'll take you on a drive."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
Jeff laughed, "Yes."  
  
"I'll be right back!" Shannon smiled happily and went back in the house.  
  
It amazed Jeff sometimes how disbelieving Shannon was with people. He was completely mind-set that people where here soley to jerk him around. Shannon reemerged from the house a few minutes later, pulling on his football jacket. Jeff opened the passenger door from the inside.  
  
"Ya wanna go get a burger?" he asked, pulling down the street.  
  
"I didn't bring my wallet."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll pay."  
  
"I-I don't want you to do that." Shannon stammered quietly.  
  
"Comeon. How many times have you paid for me to get or do something?"  
  
Shannon rolled his eyes. "What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"You never ask for anything in return. It's just a burger, let me buy you one."  
  
Jeff smiled when Shannon didn't reply and pulled in to a McDonalds drive-thru. Jeff knew why Shannon acted this way, of course. After his father died when he was nine, Shannon's mother had been left to care for four kids on her own. Shannon learned that he shouldn't ask much of her besides her caring since she worked two jobs and money was tight; therefore, he assumed it for everyone else. After eating, Jeff drove to the top of Manneville Hill, the place known as the most dangerous road in all of North Carolina.  
  
"Wanna try it?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Manneville Hill, are you crazy? Can hardly walk down here with out falling. No one drives on this road, not even cops!"  
  
"So why don't we do it? I'm dyin to try out this baby!" Jeff said, revving the engine.  
  
Shannon shook his head, "Fine, lets do it."  
  
"We're crazy, you know that?"  
  
"Yeah, but whatever. You only live once."  
  
Jeff slowly inched down the street, slowly gaining speed as they headed steadily downwards. Slipping on the breaks as they reached the bottom a few minutes later, both natural blondes let out their breaths.  
  
"That was-"  
  
But, Jeff didn't get to finish his sentance as a horn sounded and suddenly the car was lurched on its side before continuing to flip over and over down the rest of the hill that Jeff had stopped at. Jeff felt himself hit the steering wheel before smashing in to the ceiling and losing conciousness.  
  
*  
  
A/N- Like I said at the beginning, this was only a preview to see if you would like this. Review to tell me what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Thank you so much to all the reviewers! What I meant to write first chapter was that I didn't want to LOSE too many reviewers, not gain them. I love to gain reviewers. You guys all rock.  
  
Disclaimer- I own a cup of ice and a bottle of cherry pepsi. There are some cops, a few medics, a nurse, and a man in there that I put in here, but wow, everyone wants them, don't they.   
  
Summary: Jeff Hardy has got a brand new Cavileir and takes Shannon on a test drive, but things go horribley wrong and it could end up changing everyone's lives forever.  
  
*  
  
--------------------------  
  
A Second Changes Everything  
  
Part Two  
  
--------------------------  
  
*  
  
When he came to, the first things Jeff noticed was that he was laying in glass sharded grass and there was an incredible pain that was shooting through his leg and his left arm was nearly numb. He could taste the blood in his mouth. But the first thought that flashed in his mind was 'Where's Shannon?' Jeff carefully tried to roll on to his feet without hurting himself, but it didn't work too well. When he finally at least got sitting up, he noticed that the car was about fifty feet away from him in a crumbled heap of metal, smashed into a tree.  
  
Knowing he couldn't make it to the car on his own, he tried to call Shannon's name. Spitting as much blood as possible from his mouth, he called again, but still got no answer. Jeff used his good arm to reach to one of their cell phones which had flown from the car and had landed about a foot away from him in the grass. Pressing 911, Jeff listened to it ring before someone picked it up.  
  
"911, please state your emergency."  
  
"I've been in a car wreck," Jeff said, struggling to get the words out of his mouth, "My friend...I think he's still in the car."  
  
"Alright, sir, where are you?"  
  
"I think we're at the very bottom of Manneville HIll. We drove down it and we were hit."  
  
"Okay, sir, help is on the way. Would you like me to stay on with you until they get to you?"  
  
"I-I don't care, I just want to make sure Shannon is okay!"  
  
"Sir, please calm down. Medical help is on the way. Are there two cars?"  
  
"No, not that I see."  
  
"Are you hurt?"  
  
"I can manage, I think he's still in the car. We need to get Shannon out."  
  
"Sir, are you hurt?" the woman repeated.  
  
Jeff could hear the sirens apporaching and abruptly shut off his phone. "Hey!" he called, "Hey! Down here!"  
  
A police car, followed by an abulance and another cop car, came down the hill carefully. A rush of medical personelle and poilcemen swarmed out as soon as they parked. The medics headed to Jeff as the police worked on taping off the area and checking for fire.  
  
"Are you okay, son?" a medic asked, kneeling beside Jeff.  
  
"I think Shannon's still in the car." Jeff replied shakily.  
  
A couple of police officers headfed to what was once a brand new Cavilier.  
  
"Are you hurt, son?" the medic asked again.  
  
"My leg and my shoulder, my arm. But, what-"  
  
"Come on, kid, we're gonna get you fixed up."  
  
Jeff allowed the police to get him to his feet and walk him to the ambulance; he must have looked worse than he felt. He never let his eyes leave the car. He took a seat on the bed of the ambulance and could hear a medic say something about his leg being broken.  
  
"Is Shannon still in there?" he asked an officer who walked by.  
  
"Yes. We've called in some more people. There's no way we can get him out of there on our own."  
  
"Is he awake? He didn't answer when I called."  
  
"No, not awake."  
  
"He's not dead is he?" Jeff asked, panicking.  
  
"No, but we need to call both of your parents and get a report done."  
  
Jeff repeated the numbers to the officer. The man then turned and walked off, dialing the first number. Jeff watched as more officers arrived with some weird looking machine that is used to cut through metal.  
  
"I need to see what's going on. What if he wakes up and he's scared?" Jeff said to the doctor who was splinting his leg.  
  
"Sir, I think you should just sit here." the woman advised.  
  
"But, what about Shannon?"  
  
"Sir, if you don't calm down, we'll take you to the medical facility right away."  
  
"I am calmed down, but-"  
  
"Listen. I know you are worried about your firned, but there is nothing either of us can do right now beside cooperate and get you fixed up. Now, please straighten up so I can check your shoulder."  
  
For a little while longer, Jeff watched as more people came and left. The car was slowly being taken apart and, with every peice taken away, Jeff got more and more nervous. What if Shannon didn't look like Shannon anymore? What if he had amnesia and forgot everything? What if something worse happened? Suddenly, he was snapped from his thoughts.  
  
"Jeff!"  
  
Jeff looked up and smiled slightly at his brother. His father was walking behind Matt with Shannon's family. Matt ran a hand over Jeff's forehead, pushing the hair from his face, "Jeezus Christ, what happened?"  
  
"Me'n Shann got in a car crash."  
  
"Are you alright? Where's Shannon? Is he alright? When was this? How long have you been here? What-?"  
  
"Matt, please? I have a headache. Hi, daddy."  
  
Gil gave his son a hug. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I broke my leg and I think my shoulder is sprained or something. Shannon's still in the car."  
  
Kim gasped, looking over at the crumpled mass of metal. Matt sat next to Jeff. "Are you sure you're okay? This is a lot."  
  
"I'm alright. I'm just worried about Shann."  
  
Gil looked at where the police were finally getting through the car. Both families watched as the police and medics metal-cut through the car. When they got far enough to at least see Shannon, they started talking loudly. The Moore's and Hardy's watched for another hour until the talking got louder and with more energy. Jeff jumped, trying to see better. A group of about five or six medical personelle ran over. One set up an Iv and blood bag. Two more grabbed a stretcher. Another called another ambulance. The last persona greabbed a doctors bag.  
  
Jeff carefully moved out of the way for them, followed by the others. Jeff was so scared he was shaking. The police worked for about another twenty minutes until they finally got Shannon out, but they were crowding so the families couldn't see. An officer came over to them. He was tall, with dark hair and a mustache; definatley looking the part of the police cheif he was.  
  
"They've gotten your boy from the car. he's going to need to be taken immediately to the E.R. Jeff, you'll need to go as well." he turned to Jeff, "We're gonna have to see if you need that shoulder worked on. If you'd like to come with, Mrs. Moore, we need a file on your son."  
  
"Is Shannon alright?" Mark (Shann's brother) asked, seemingly the one most pulled together.  
  
"We'll see." the officer said.  
  
Before anyone could see, the second ambulance had pulled off with Shannon inside. The first one drove off after. The police cheif said what everyone expected him to say: that eh was sorry. Not to get their hopes too high or too low. And to be careful on their way. The Moore's and The Hardy's had all come in the same van, so everyone piled up in to it, helping Jeff into the first bench so he wouldn't get any more hurt.  
  
*  
  
A/N- That's all for this chapter! Later! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Thanks to all my reviewers. I might have mentioned before that this story is a short one and viola! Here's the last chapter. It was just a shorty, so, yeah. I'll be working on a new one soon if not start writting tonight. I might do a string of one-chapters. Who knows, just look around for me.  
  
Also, please bare with me. Although I have lived in the US for a while, the way I think the sentance sounds is still a bit ackward sometimes. I got an e-mail on this and I'm sorry if I confuse some people some times. Oh and, GO NORTH CAROLINA!! One of my friends was making fun of me for being born Canadian, then moving to Germany, Texas, then To Raliegh. I have the weirdest accent, I've been told.  
  
-----------------------  
  
A Second Changes Everything  
  
Extra Note- Does anyone here know where I can get banners for a webpage?  
  
-----------------------  
  
Jeff Hardy shifted uncomfortabley in the stiff plastic chair seated by the bed. He had needed surgery on his shoulder and 16 stitches in his arm. He sighed and leaned sloser to the bed where Shannon was laying. It was a week later and Shannon was still comatose. He had definately gotten the worst of the crash. Whoever had hit the car had hit into Shannons' side. It was the side that had gotten the most damage. But, since Jeff hadn't worn his seat belt, when his door had flown off, he had flown with it before the car quit rolling. Shannon had needed emergancy surgery on hsi ribs and lungs, and left leg,t oo.  
  
One of his ribs had punctured his lung.  
  
"Jeff."  
  
Jeff looked up as his brother walked in. "You've been here all day. Don't you think you should go rest?" Matt asked, rubbing Jeff's good shoulder.  
  
"What if he wakes up and I'm not here? He'll be scarred out of his mind. Someone needs to be here and I want it to be me."  
  
Matt sighed, "Has Vince or Chris been here yet?" (A/N- This ain't slash, Chris is Shannon's other best friend)  
  
"Vince is comin' in tomorrow. Chris tried coming in, but he couldn't bring himself to, you know. He's stayed with Shann's family yesterday and going back to work next week."  
  
"That's good. I mean, that he's taking a little break."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Both brothers looked up as there was a knock on the door. "Matt Hardy, you have a phone call at the front desk." A nurse said before leaving again.  
  
"Upu want me to come back?" Matt asked, heading to the door.  
  
Jeff shrugged, "Your decision."  
  
Jeff settled in the chair again as Matt left. Looking ovewr Shannon, he sighed. He looked terrible. He was hooked u pt o some machines, his forehead was wrapped. He was pale, a light blue tinge on his lips. There were stitches above and below his right eye, his arms were black and blue with bruises. His wrist adn left leg were wrapped and cast where he had been caught in the car and the bone had shattered. He still hadn't returned to his normal breathing and six fingers had been splinted. A Mess.  
  
Jeff shook his head. If only he hadn't insisted they go down that hill. But then again, wasn't there always an 'if only' in cases. Jeff carefully leaned on to Shannon's bed with his good arm, shaking his head again.  
  
Gil Hardy sighed quietly as he walked in and noticed hsi youngest son. "Jeff, son, don't you think you should come home with me?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Dad, I told Matt, what if he wakes up adn I wasn't here?"  
  
"Son, I understand that you want to stay, but they say it could take weeks. Besides, I don't think it's good for you. I don't think it's healthy."  
  
"Dad, I would be just as upset, maybe even more if I wasn't here." Jeff said, looking at his father.  
  
Gil sighed again. There really was no point in arguing with the youngest Hardy. "Alright, but I need to go. Marney needs me in tonight. You call me,t hough, if you need anything or if something happens, okay? Anything."  
  
"Yeah dad, thanks."   
  
"Anytime."   
  
Gil ruffled hsi sons hair before turning and leaving. Jeff stayed the rest of the day in Shannon's room, leaving only to use the bathroom. It was 7:30 that night before someone else besides a nurse came in to the room.  
  
"Jeff, come on. You have to go now, Visiting Hours are over."  
  
Jeff turned around, smiling a bit at Shannon's brother, Jason, and his sister, Kim. He sighed, "I think I'm gonna stay here. They can set me up a cot or something."  
  
"I don't think you should do that Jeff. Come stay with us for a little while. You can come back in the morning ro something. Shannon wouldn't want you wasting yourself over him."  
  
Jeff looked at Jason for a minute. Then Kim. Then Shannon. His eyes linguring a bit longer on hsi friend.  
  
"Alright." Jeff grabbed his coat.  
  
"They'll call us if anything happens." Kim reassured.  
  
The drive to the Moore's house was quiet, but Jeff felt a little bit better being around people relatively going throught the same thing he was. It was always him and his mother who were closer to Shannon, not Matt and his father. Jeff ended up staying away from the hospital more than he had expected. He hurried to the phone every time it rang, but anytime he even thought about going to teh hospital, he got nervous and decided against it. More harm than good, he guessed.  
  
~~  
  
"Jeff! jeff! Open the door!!"  
  
Jeff was startled awake by a pounding on his front door and Kim yelling at him three weeks later. He dragged himself to the door, opening it and nearly getting whicked in the face for his troubles.  
  
"What?" He mumbled tiredly.  
  
"He's up! Come on!"  
  
Jeff's eyes snapped open and he quickly put on his shoes and coat, not caring that he was still in his plaid night pajamas. He clamboured intot he van, noticing that everyone else was already there. He took a seat, careful not to hit anything with his cast. They hadgiven him a walking cast, so it was easier. When they all got to the hosptial, they went down the halls to the desk that Kim had been told to go to. The woman behind the desk looked up at all of them before looking down again. She continued filing her nails and snapped her gum loudly.  
  
"Whaddaya want?" she asked, not looking up.  
  
It was almost hard not to flinch at her screetchy voice. I immediately reminded Jeff of the woman on The Nanny..  
  
"Um, we're here to see Shannon Moore." Shannon's mother said, clearing her throat.  
  
The woman snapped her gum loudly again. "Whodat?"  
  
No on really knew what to say to this obviously unqualified woman. She snapped her gum again before wrapping it around a long, red manicured, fingernail. "Do ya need sumfin' or is ya just gonna stand there all day?" she asked.  
  
"He's in room 219." Jason said sternly, "Shannon Moore. We were told we could go see him but we had to come here first."  
  
"Really? Uh yeah." She ran a long nail down her notebook, "Uh, it says that you can go in."  
  
"That's all we needed to come here for?"  
  
"Um, yeah, I guess it is." the woman laughed.  
  
'Oh yeah.' Jeff thought, 'Definatley The Nanny But with blonde hair.' He shivered.  
  
"So, we can go in?" Mr. hardy asked.  
  
"Uh....yeah."  
  
Gil rolled his eyes. "Come on."  
  
Jeff slowly opened the door to Shannon's room and nervously went inside.  
  
"Hey Shann." he said, his voice shaking.  
  
The slight blonde looked up from his wrestling magazine he was rading and smiled lightly at the group of people. Everyone took seats around the room, Jeff on the bed. Sandra kissed her son on the head.  
  
"How are you, baby? Are you okay?" she asked, running her hand over his hair.  
  
"I'm fine momma." he reassured.  
  
"I was so scared. I thought you'd never wake up." She said, starting to let her tears slid down her face.  
  
"It was pretty scarey, Shann. Do you remember?" Jeff asked.  
  
Shannon smiled crookedly, "I hardly remember anything. I don't even remember you picking me up."  
  
"That's actually a good thing."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Jeff looked at his shoulder. "I'll be fine. You were the one in a coma."  
  
"Does CJ know?" Shannon asked, worried heavily about his other best friend.  
  
"Yeah, Chris knows. He really wanted to see you, but he couldn't bring himself to."  
  
Jeff watched as a sad frown etched itself across his best friends face.  
  
"So he's not here?" Shannon asked in a quiet, yet confirming voice.  
  
"I'm sure he wants to be."  
  
Shannon nodded slightly, settling back in the bed.  
  
~~  
  
Jeff stared at teh ceiling above him. Three months had passed since Shannon had been taken to the hospital. He had been released two weeks previous and Jeff had immediately insisted he move in to the Imagi-Nation. Shannon had started therapy, so he defiantley needed help. The bone in this lower leg had basically been crushed up to the knees and needed to be totally reconstructed. Jeff went to every therapy session and helped him at home. It was hard on both of them.  
  
For jeff it was hard to not help. Some times, though, Shannon got so frusterated he would give up and cry and all Jeff wanted to do was say "Fine, you don't have to do it. If it's hurting you this much, you don't need to do it." SHannon's mother came over twice a week and called nearly every day. Chris had even found time to come down and see Shannon again three weeks ago.  
  
Jeff was momentarily snapped from his thoughts, and listened quietly. Hearing nothing, but deciding to check anyways, he headed down the hall, thankful that he had gotten rid of his cast. Knocking quietly before entering, Jeff entered the dark room. Seeing nothing wrong, he turned to leave.  
  
"Jeff?"  
  
"Yeah Shann?"  
  
"Will you sit with me for a little?"  
  
"Sure, Shann." Jeff sat on the bed slowly, the springs still squeaking underneath him, "What's wrong. Did I wake you up?"  
  
"No, I've been up. Thinking."  
  
"Bout what?"  
  
Shannon paused, "Who hit us that day, Jeff?"  
  
Jeff sighed, "I don't know. They haven't found him."  
  
"What? He drove away?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Shannon rolled on to his back and looked at Jeff for a second. "You have nothing to worry about. Everything'll be fine."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can see it in your eyes. You're worried about something. Don't be. It'll all be fine."  
  
Jeff smiled. His friend was wise beyond his years. "I know. Get some more sleep. You have a meeting with Vince tomorrow."  
  
Shannon smiled and settled back in teh bed. "Yup. Night Jeff."  
  
"Night Shannon."  
  
Shannon watched the door shut slowly and the room resolve to black again before falling back asleep. Jeff listened through the door til he heard Shannon's breath even out, then went back to bed, too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I love reviews!! A review whore, yup, that's me! I actually got over 100 reviews on a story once and that made me feel incredibley good. I was under a different name and in the Harry Potter section. I believe it was titled something along the lines of Malfoy /Granger Truce if anyone's heard of it. I believe it was deleated. I hope you liked this story, cause I enjoyed writting it! 


End file.
